


White Flowers

by wingsofecho



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofecho/pseuds/wingsofecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a flower in her pale hand, Alyss crept out of her golden frame as her body made of paint turned real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flowers

>         Kevin and Emily were alone in the art museum. No one ever came, and no one could ever leave. And so all Kevin and Emily had were the paintings and the sculptures and their dark shadows. Most of the works of art were quiet, their silence always ringing in Kevin and Emily's ears. But there was that one painting, a painting called Alyss. With a flower in her pale hand, Alyss crept out of her golden frame as her body made of paint turned real.
> 
>         Alyss was not quiet, she was noisy. Kevin thought Alyss and her flower were lovely, and Emily thought she was a sister. In that dark, lonely museum, Alyss's visits were a light. She'd play hide and seek with Emily, always winning of course. A painting always knows a museum best, Alyss once said. And she would tell Emily stories, stories about white and black rabbits. Her stories were always the same, only with a different order of words, but Emily smiled because of them.
> 
>         She danced with Kevin. Kevin was always awkward and Alyss always moved a little strangely. But because of that serene smile on her face as she danced, and the petals of the flower tucked behind her ear touching right next to her light purple eyes, Kevin could only see beauty. And Alyss could only look at Kevin and see preciousness. And together, there was only love.
> 
>         For Emily, Kevin and Alyss would try to light up the museum. Alyss would reach into paintings to find gifts, and Kevin would arrange paintings into new stories to tell. But no matter how much they tried, the darkness seeped into Emily a little more each time a moment passed. And her smiles would carry less genuine happiness.
> 
>         Until one day, there was no happiness, just tears. And on that day, Alyss told her a story. This one not about white and black rabbits. This one was about her mother, a woman called Lacie, who made her, and gave her a white flower so she could visit wherever she wished, even the world of the unpainted.
> 
>         Then, as Kevin watched, Alyss pressed the flower into Emily's small hand.
> 
>        "I wish for you to be in a place where you can truly smile again." Alyss's words hung in the air, and then Emily began to be enveloped in golden lights, each little light taking another part of her heart away to a different place.
> 
>         As the last little piece of Emily faded away, Kevin and Alyss heard her laugh, a true laugh.
> 
>         Without her flower, Alyss couldn't be unpainted anymore, and so she, too, began to fade away in parts, returning to her golden frame. Her eyes told Kevin a wordless "I love you".
> 
>         But Kevin, he did not wish to say goodbye. And when he grabbed hold of her hand, he sent a wordless "I love you", too. Alyss and Kevin... They both faded into the painting together, painted companions forever. Both smiling for their little Emily who was finally happy and for the comfort of being together.


End file.
